Le premier
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Fred avait toujours été le premier [ ... ] Et ça, George ne pouvait pas le chasser de sa mémoire


_Bonjour ou bonsoir, tout dépend de quand vous lirez ce message ! J'ai fais le marathon HP il y a deux semaines de cela, et un petit texte en est sorti ! Je tiens à préciser que j'adore les jumeaux Weasley, limite ... Ils sont comme des patronus ! Et comme beaucoup de monde, j'ai pleuré devant les livres, devant les films et sur l'après-guerre. Donc voici un petit OS ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Fred avait toujours été le premier. Il était le premier à naître, de quelques minutes. Le premier à pousser un cri dans les bras de Molly qui souriait, épuisée mais heureuse d'avoir pu donner vie à deux garçons.

* * *

Fred avait aussi été le premier à marcher. Les jumeaux allaient fêter leur premier anniversaire. Charlie avait pour mission de les surveiller avec Bill, Molly attendait un autre enfant, et par conséquent ne devait pas s'épuiser. Se hissant sur ses jambes, Fred avait marché maladroitement jusqu'à ses aînés, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Bill l'avait attrapé à temps avant de rire en voyant George imiter son jumeau.

* * *

Fred avait parlé en premier. Lui et Georges étaient dans le jardin, Arthur travaillait sur une voiture en ne cessant de s'émerveiller sur la magie des moldus. Fred s'était tourné vers George et avait ouvert la bouche en un O parfait.

\- _Oge !_

Arthur avait tout lâché pour courir vers ses fils, les yeux pétillants de joie. Joie qui doubla quand il vit George répondre à son tour.

\- _Ed !_

Le soir même, Molly partait à St Mangouste en Urgence, la naissance de leur petit frère ne pouvant plus attendre.

* * *

Le jour où la magie se manifesta, Fred fut le premier toucher. Ils avaient dans les sept ans, et la boite de cookies était bien trop haut. Ils avaient eu la bonne idée de se faire la courte échelle. A deux, ça irait plus vite non ? Et rapidement, Fred s'était retrouvé sur les épaules de George, les mains tendues vers la boite à gâteaux. Au moment où il toucha du bout des doigts la porcelaine tachetée, il perdit l'équilibre. Mais au lieu de tomber net sur le sol, il glissa par terre, telle une plume emportait par les airs. George avait naturellement paniqué en sentant son double partir, mais en le découvrant ce dernier sur le sol, il avait éclaté de rire. Rire qui s'était répercuté contre les murs avant de se disperser sous petits éclats de lumière. De la magie si pure et si innocente.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Molly et Arthur avaient hâte qu'ils reçoivent leurs lettres pour Poudlard, argumentant que lorsqu'ils les auraient, la pratique de la magie ne leur sera accordé que dès leurs dix-sept ans. Mais pour l'instant, les jumeaux avaient trouvé amusant de tenter de faire au petit Ron un serment inviolable.

* * *

\- _Weasely Fred._

S'avançant vers le Choipeau, le jeune roux prit place sur le tabouret en bois. La dernière vision qu'il eut avant que le couvre-chef ne cache ses yeux, fut le sourire de soutien de George. Une petite voix venue se glisser à son oreille, un ton moqueur résonnant dans son esprit.

 _Un Weasley. Encore un. Je vois le courage, mais aussi de la peur. Une peur qui je pense sera double. Où te mettre ? Hum. Voyons, il n'y a aucun doute sur mon choix._ GRYFFONDOR !

Rejoignant Percy, Fred tourna les yeux vers George, une boule au ventre. S'engageant dans le même chemin que son jumeau, George croisa son regard durant une seconde avant que les ténèbres ne le recouvrent.

 _Tiens, tiens. Ma peur double. Peur de quoi jeune homme ? Tu es courageux, il n'y a aucun doute. Mais je sens ta peur d'être seul. Toi qui es le second, tu as peur de perdre la première partie de ton âme. Je vois. Parfait. Dans ce cas, use de ton courage, tu en auras besoin dans quelques années quand le Nous deviendra Je._ GRYFFONDOR !

* * *

Fred dansait avec Angelina. Il avait été le premier à l'inviter. George les observait avec envie. Il avait voulu le faire, mais son frère l'avait doublé. Pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, George aurait bien voulu être l'aîné des deux avant de secouer la tête. Il n'avait pas à pensée ainsi. Fred était l'aîné et lui son ombre.

\- _George tu viens ?_

Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de son jumeau qui lui attrapa le bras sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'entraînant sur la piste de danse. Dansant tous les trois ensemble, George laissa son rire se mêler à celui de Fred qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils étaient égaux. Ils étaient des jumeaux. Et même si Fred était le premier, jamais il ne le laisserait.

* * *

- _Fred ?_

 _\- Oui George ?_

 _\- Je pense qu'il est temps de se bouger._

Observant du coin de l'œil son frère, Fred se redressa en le questionnant du regard. L'imitant, ils se firent face, comme s'ils étaient face à un miroir renvoyant la même malice dans le regard.

 _\- Je t'écoute Gred._

 _\- Tu sais Forge. J'ai toujours su que notre avenir ne viendrait pas de nos études._

Étirant un sourire en voyant où ils venaient en venir, Fred frappa dans la main de son frère. Ils avaient des préparatifs à faire. Et pour une fois, George était le premier.

* * *

George avait aussi le premier à changer. Maintenant avec son oreille coupée, Molly ne pourrait plus les confondre. Veillant sur le sommeil de son frère, Fred retenu ses larmes avec difficulté. Il était l'aîné, il devait protéger son frère du danger.

 _\- Arrête de penser Forge._ Grogna George en se réveillant. _Je peux les sentir d'ici._

Observant son double, George essuya les larmes silencieuses des joues tachetées. En tant que cadet, il avait pour rôle de calmer son frère, de le faire rire. Alors, il continua ses blagues sur le monde merveilleux des oreilles.

 _\- Fred, rappelles-toi. On est les jumeaux Weasley. Rien ni personne ne peut nous séparer._

 _\- On sera toujours ensemble !_ Fit dans un éclat de rire Fred.

* * *

Et puis il eut la bataille de Poudlard.

* * *

Fred était l'aîné des jumeaux. Le premier à marcher, à parler, à aller à Gryffondor, à danser avec une fille. Mais depuis la guerre, George ne pouvait plus regarder un miroir sans sentir les larmes monter. Pour lui, tous les miroirs devenaient des miroirs de Rised.

Fred était l'aîné des deux. Fred avait toujours été le premier. Et il était le premier à mourir.

Et ça, George ne pouvait pas le chasser de sa mémoire.


End file.
